Farewell, My Little Viking
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: In the viking age, Denmark had also seen things like Norway does in the present. But what happened to that magical sight of the once great viking?


Title: Farewell, My Little Viking!

Plot: In the viking age, Denmark had also seen things like Norway does in the present. But what happened to that magical sight of the once great viking?

Author's note: Not meant to be historically accurate. I do not own Hetalia or The Adventures of Pete and Pete episode which sparked this idea!

The viking age was slowly drawing to a close. The Danes were moving to new things and creating a new culture for themselves. But, the personification of the country was reluctant from leaving this age. Denmark was but a young teenager at this time and still had a lot to learn. Denmark was very stubborn, and didn't want to leave behind his viking roots. His boss told him that there will always be the legends and the stories, but Denmark wanted those stories to stay alive! His people were forgetting the legends they once followed for so long!

Denmark walked through the woods where he could see the friends that have stood by him in his long voyages from home. He found a nice quiet lake where the woods seemed to come alive at that point. A sea serpant popped out of the lake and other creatures surrounded him. Even though they had threatening looks, they were very friendly. The sea serpant, who seemed to be the leader of this mythical crew asked "Mathias, what's wrong?"  
>"Everyone's changing now. And they're forgetting about you guys and even the others!"<p>

"You know we'll always be here. Even when you begin to change as well!"

"I don't wanna change, though! I like being a viking!" the young teen shouted.

The creatures looked amongst themselves at the seemingly angsty Dane. Denmark sighed and said "I'm sorry. With Sweden starting to come in and try to take Norway from me and losing the land I once had in England and such, I don't know how to deal with it!" A giant wolf walked over and sat down next to him. "You'll learn that one day, things will be fine, even if you're confined to your own land!" The Dane let out his toothy grin and pet the giant wolf as he thanked him. He then realized that he had to go and meet with his boss once again, and bid his friends farewell. Once he was gone, the creatures looked at each other with a slightly sad look. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

After the meeting with his boss, he realized that Sweden was getting closer to getting Norway, which Denmark wouldn't allow. He was set to sail tomorrow morning, but he wasn't allowed to bring his viking gear. He wanted to protest, but he knew he wouldn't win. The next morning, a small group of Danes boarded a ship and left for Sweden where they would meet with the tall nation to (hopefully) make a peaceful agreement.

Meanwhile, Sweden was preparing for the meeting. Finland was living with him as well as Estonia and Latvia. He told them to stay home and he would tell them what happened when he got back. Once he left and was out of earshot, the whole house let out a sigh of relief from the scary-faced Nordic who had just left. Sweden knew Denmark would not let Norway go without a fight, so he brought his own bargains to get Norway away from him. Once Denmark and Sweden met, all was peaceful, for now. They talked, Denmark was being enthusiastic while Sweden was being serious. "Y'kn'w th't y'c'n n't k'p N'rw'y. H' d's'rv's t'b' fr'." he said seriously. Denmark didn't like that statement, even though he barely understood the grunts. That sparked the fist between the two.

After they were pulled away, Denmark said "We'll finish this! On my terms!" Sweden nodded and said "F'ne, b't I w'll w'n." Denmark and his men set out while they discussed what they would do for the battle. Denmark just grinned as he was being treated. He said "I said on my terms, so I'm gonna play a game with him!" The men looked at each other as they paled more than they already were. The problem was, he didn't know what game to play! Once he was treated, well rested, and home, Denmark went back to the forest and called out for his friends. They never showed up...

He called louder before his boss appeared. "You do realize the change is coming. The change has already happened in you. These "friends" of yours are something you will no longer see. I'm really sorry. Let's go back." he said quietly. The young teen was heartbroken. He called for his friends one more time before he was dragged out of the woods, kicking and screaming. He didn't get much sleep that night, even the people who took care of the nice house weren't able to make him smile. Not once.

Finally, they brought Norway to talk some sense into him. Once he was brought to Denmark, the Dane sat up in shock before Norway slapped him across the face. "You stupid Dane!" he said lowly. Denmark touched his cheek as the Norwegian continued. "Everyone changes! Learn that! Even I don't see my creatures from time to time. Some see them after awhile, some don't. If you never see them again, it's obviously for a reason! Maybe you don't need them anymore! Did you even think of that?" Denmark sighed before he was smacked across the face again before Norway then took his leave. After that, Denmark then knew what he had to do.

They returned to Sweden after they sent a request to meet them in Stockholm, which was Sweden's capital. Once they met, Sweden drew his sword. Denmark stopped him, saying "I said on _my_ terms." The Swedish man put his sword back into his scabbard before a slightly shocked face appeared as the Dane said "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The thought going through Berwald's mind was obviously this: It's a joke, right? "You _do_ know how to play, right Sweden?" he asked. Sweden nodded and explained the rules. "Alright, let's draw!" After they counted to three and shook their fists, Sweden drew paper while Denmark made a different hand sign. It was like he was about to catch something. "W't?" he asked in confusion. "It's meteor! It burns paper, destroys scissors, and breaks rock!"  
>"Y'c'n't d' th't!" Sweden said in rage.<br>"I just did!" Denmark said with a laugh.

Sure, this caused the beginning of the war between Sweden and Denmark for Norway, but he could discuss it when he got home. He returned to the forest quietly and looked in surprise. His friends were there! He quickly ran over and smiled brightly. "Guys, did you see it? I beat Sweden in my own way!" he said happily. The creatures smiled sadly as they said something that the Dane wasn't expecting. The sea serpant spoke. "Mathias, we're very happy for you. You've become so strong over the years, and that is why... we must go. Don't worry, we need to go out and find some other puny nation or person like you had started out so long ago. Everything you were and are and everything you need to learn is in there, your heart. No matter where you are or how much you lose, we will be there, looking after you. You are no longer a small viking, but a nation now!" Denmark looked on in shock as they spoke. The sea serpant's tail reached out and lightly patted the Dane's head. They slowly started to disappear, and once they were gone, the lingering voices still spoke as they said:

_"Farewell, my little viking..."_


End file.
